Question: First consider the expression for: $6$ plus the product of $-3$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-8$ times that expression and then add $-2$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is $6$ plus $-3x$ $-3x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (-3x + 6) = \color{orange}{-8(-3x+6)}$ What does adding $-2$ to $\color{orange}{-8(-3x+6)}$ do? $-8(-3x+6)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(-3x+6)-2$.